


Don't go astray

by Miyo_nani



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Chie and tsukiyama being cute friends, Ending fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hori Chie - Freeform, Kaneki Ken/Tsukiyama Shuu - Freeform, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, kinda angsty beginning, shuuneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo_nani/pseuds/Miyo_nani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki uses Tsukiyama to vent his sexual frustrations for his human friend, Hide. Tsukiyama is happy to oblige until he starts developing feelings of love for the boy, and can no longer bare being used as tool. This will have three chapters btw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I CANNOT believe I am writing this. Sex scenes are hard, especially when you are a sex repulsed asexual. The things I do for you guys, fuck...**

Hide was never interested in a romantic, or sexual relationship with Kaneki, and after his second year of high school Kaneki had accepted that. He had buried any feelings of lust for the other boy, and took care of any 'problems' that he may have in privacy, and when he had all the time in the world to remedy said 'Problem'. He accepted Hide's vivid heterosexuality, and Hide accepted Kaneki's bisexuality. Though he never told him about his preference for men. No, Kaneki kept his fantasies under tight lock, and key. Though when his desires lingered after he became a ghoul, and even after his transformation they stayed, and they became darker, more sadistic. He often found them drifting to an area where he would consume Hide while he pleasured Kaneki. Of course these newfound desires scared him, and he knew he would need a better outlet for his sexual frustrations other than his own well adjusted hand, and nimble fingers. This, my dear reader, is where our protagonist Tsukiyama Shuu comes into play. Tsukiyama Shuu will admit tactlessly that he desired greatly to eat Kaneki. That was a desire they would never go away. However, we desire many things. We desire a million dollars. But would we murder our grandmother to obtain it via a will? Of course not. Tsukiyama Shuu also will admit that he would love to dress Kaneki is a cute dress, hair bow, and small one inch heels. Was he going to do that? Not if he valued his life. Above all, he loved Kaneki. His desire to eat his lover never went away, but was curbed by other, stronger desires. Desires that told him to protect, cherish, and love Kaneki instead of eat him. These desires, he came to find, were much stronger than his desire to eat the boy.

Which is why, when Kaneki came to him with an interesting proposal, he couldn't say no. After all, he had vowed himself as Kaneki's faithful, and attentive servant. It would go against his very word if he turned the half-ghoul down. Which, is to his great sadness, he finds himself in this particular situation. Which happens to be in between the Kaneki Ken's legs.

"Hide." Kaneki grunts out again. Tsukiyama would have sighed heavily if his mouth wasn't currently preoccupied. Instead, an eye roll would do. Yes, the proposal was to assist Kaneki with his less than innocent desires about his human best friend. At first, Tsukiyama was more than happy to have at least this with Kaneki. He ignored the breathy moans of "Yes, Hide. More. Just like that, Hide." He pretended like these actions didn't bother him, but every man has their limit. He went from ignoring the name, Hide, too pretending Kaneki was moaning his name instead. Every time Kaneki would breath, "Hide." Tsukiyama would mentally correct him. "Hide." Kaneki said. " _Shuu_." Tsukiyama corrected in his mind. This worked for a while. Until after about ten or twenty rounds with the white haired boy, he found his resolve giving way. Pleasuring Kaneki became a chore. Not because he didn't want this kind of relationship with him, but his heart couldn't take the abuse for much longer. He continued his work in silence, and without necessary movement. His heart dropping further, and further in his chest each time Kaneki would say that human's name instead of his. It wasn't  _Hide_  that was holding Kaneki. It wasn't  _Hide_  that was soliciting breathy moans from him, and it wasn't  _Hide_  that was causing Kaneki to ball the bed sheets tightly as his back arched high in the air from the pleasure. After when seemed like a long while, but in reality was only a few more minutes, Kaneki's back arched even higher into the air, and he finished without any warning or regard for Tsukiyama. Surprised by the sudden rush of liquid in his mouth, he pulled off of Kaneki, and began coughing loudly. He vaguely registered that is was  _Hide's_  name that Kaneki called out in his orgasm, and not Tsukiyama's.

Tsukiyama coughed some more, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His hair was askew, and his cardigan laying abandon on the floor beside him. When he had finally recovered from his coughing fit, he noticed that Kaneki was sitting on the edge of the bed already pulling on his shirt. Tsukiyama sat in silence like every other time, waiting to be dismissed.

"You can go." Kaneki said. His breathy, lust laced voice from their previous activities was now gone, and his unemotional voice was replaced instead. If Tsukiyama was a few years younger, and did not have a better grip on his emotions he might have noticed his eyes watering up at the cold regard Kaneki gave him after sex.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay or something? Maybe we could read together. I got this new boo-" Kaneki glared sharply at him, and Tsukiyama's sentence trailed off into incoherent mumbles. He sighed, and grabbed his shoes, and cardigan off of the bedroom floor, and quietly walked out of the room. Shutting the door behind him.

Once the door was closed, he sniffed gently, and dabbed away a stray tear from the corner of his eye. He heard the TV playing loudly in the central lounge, so he knew the rest of the group was still awake. He squared his shoulders, and prepared for the walk of shame.

"Tsukiyama!" one of the gas mask lackeys said as he entered the room. "That was quick. Kaneki get his fill of you today did he?" He asked while laughing. Soon the others joined in, and Tsukiyama was thankful that Hinami was in bed, and didn't have to listen to their lewd jokes. He sent a tight smile toward the men, and pulled his shoes over his feet, and his light cardigan over his shoulders. He turned toward the door.

"Eh, we will see you tomorrow night, right?" He heard somebody call after him followed by a wave of group laughter. Tsukiyama shut the door quickly, and pulled his stalking cap over his head. It was a little chilly out after all. Tsukiyama's apartment was only a few blocks away. And he would not admit that he shed more than a few tears on his way home.

~ 3 ~

**"Come over tonight."- Kaneki-Kun**

Tsukiyama sighed. It was only noon, and he had already gotten the familiar command text from Kaneki. He probably had another dream about the human last night, Tsukiyama thought to himself. Tsukiyama hadn't even rolled out of bed yet. The only reason he was awake was from the chime of Kaneki's text.

 **"I have coffee with a friend today. If I do come over, it won't be till late."**  Tsukiyama texted back in a half asleep daze. He threw his blankets off of himself, and stumbled into his bathroom. Laying his phone on the sink edge. Ding. His phone alerted him to another message.

**"Who? What friend?"- Kaneki-Kun**

Tsukiyama rolled his eyes. Did Kaneki seriously think he was going to back stab him now? He grew a bit annoyed that Kaneki would think he was entitled to that kind of information.

 **"A friend."**  He texted back quickly, and turned his phone on silent. He reached into his medicine cabinet, and pulled out his face wash, and toothbrush. As he brushed his teeth, he pretended not to notice the screen of his phone light up with the alert of a new message.

~ 3 ~

"Shuu." Came a voice as he entered the coffee shop. Not Anteiku. He wasn't that stupid, to arrange a meet up there. He shuddered at the thought of running into Kamishiro-kun

"Chie." Tsukiyama said with a smile, and a wave as he located his friend. His human friend, might he add. She sat at a both with a plate of what looked like pancakes. She was nursing a cup of coffee, and Tsukiyama noticed that she had ordered a cup for him also. He walked over to his seat quickly, and took off his coat.

"How have you been?" She asked in her usual neutral voice. Her hair was short, and brown, and her eyes were wide, always perceiving, and also a light shade of brown. She hadn't changed a day since their high school years. The only thing that was different was the updated camera that she had around her neck. It was a present from Tsukiyama for her birthday that had come, and gone a few months back.

"Fine, fine." Tsukiyama lied with a wave of his hand. Chie caught onto this at once, but instead launched into a discussion of her new horror photograph collections that focused on ghoul eating scenes. It both disgusted, and fascinated the public. These were scenes that Chie wouldn't have access to if it weren't for Tsukiyama pulling some favors from past connections. Tsukiyama listened with feigned interest. His mind drifting to the still ignored texts from Kaneki that lay unread in this phone. He even began to toss around the idea of not visiting the one-eyed ghoul tonight. It would be the first time he would disobey an order from Kaneki, and there was no telling what kind of punishment he might receive from such a decision.

"What is bothering you?" the girl asked, sipping her coffee. Tsukiyama blinked at the questioned. Obviously not expecting it.

"What? Nothing of course. Silly mouse." He said with a chuckle. Chie was not convinced.

"Tell me, or I'll leak your photos." She said. Tsukiyama knew her threats were empty. She had been playing that card since their freshmen year of high school. But there was a part of him that wanted his feelings to be validated by at least somebody! So he told his oldest friend what had been bothering him. His deal with Kaneki. His feelings for Kaneki, and how he felt about being used as a tool for the boy to suppress his desires. Chie listened with a quiet fascination, and waited patiently for Tsukiyama to finish.

"Tsukiyama, I want you to explain to me what a bad person is." She said at last, cutting a small triangle out of her pancake, and putting it in her mouth. Tsukiyama thought for a second, and said,

"It is somebody who does bad things." He said as though it was the obvious answer. Chie shook her head.

"It is somebody, who does not learn from their mistakes, and does not use the lessons from those mistakes to make themselves a better person." She answered. Tsukiyama sat in shock, waiting for her to clarify.

"I have been documenting your eating habits since we were teenagers." She said quietly, eating more of her pancake. "Tell me, what have you been eating lately?" She asked.

"Suicide victims." Tsukiyama answered immediately, keeping his voice low.

"Would you kill Kaneki?" She asked simply.

"Never." He answered.

"Are you the same person who ran the Ghoul Restaurant in the 20th ward?" She asked, polishing off the cakes, and pushing the plate toward the edge of the table for the waitress to pick up.

"No." Tsukiyama whispered. Chie shrugged.

"As far as I am concerned, you are a good person. You learned from your past mistakes, and made your current self better because of it. You don't deserve to be manipulated like this." Chie said. Tsukiyama shook his head. He didn't see himself as a good person. He probably deserved the treatment that the rest of the group showed him.

"A man is not a fine man because he is above the actions of others. A man is a fine man because he is above the actions of his past self." Chie said. Tsukiyama smiled.

"Hemingway. You read the book I gave you." Chie pulled on her coat, and purse.

"Tell him how you feel, Tsukiyama. The least he should do is respect your feelings and not ask you to continue this service for him. If he doesn't do that, then maybe you should ask yourself what the you of right now deserves." And with that, Tsukiyama Shuu's human friend stepped out of the booth, and placed a small hand on his shoulder.

"I assume you are paying." She said, though her eyes spoke different words. Words of comfort, and friendship.

"Don't I always?" Tsukiyama answered, placing his hand over hers, and letting his thumb rub a comforting circle on the back of her hand. His eyes held words of happiness.

~ 3 ~

Tsukiyama took a deep breath. One. Two. Three. Exhale. He turned the spare key he owned in the lock, and the door swung open revealing the apartment. It was late. Everybody was sure to have gone to sleep. However, the adults of the group all turned toward Tsukiyama with wide eyes. Clearly not expecting him to show up.

"What are you all staring at?" He asked, and before anybody could answer, the door closed, and behind it stood Kaneki. He looked incredibly angry. Not the kind of anger that a parent would have with a child that broke a vase, but a murderous kind of anger. It made Tsukiyama want to walk right back out the door he came through.

"Bedroom. Now." Kaneki growled. For some reason, Tsukiyama didn't think this was due to his pent up sexual frustration, and had something more to do with Tsukiyama disobeying a direct order. Eyes watched him as he gathered up his dignity, and he began walking down the hall, and into Kaneki's bedroom. He could hear the boy following behind him closely, and the bedroom door closed with a large bang behind him.

He flinched at the sound, and before he could talk, his arm was twisted from his side, and held against his back.

"I don't know what game you are playing at Tsukiyama, but when I order you to do something, you might want to consider doing it." He said in a calm voice. Tsukiyama knew all too well that the more calm Kaneki's voice became, the angrier he was.

"I-" Tsukiyama tried to begin explaining himself, but he was shoved onto the bed. Kaneki cracked his finger menacingly, and crawled onto his back, shoving his face into the comforter.

"Strip." Kaneki ordered as he began tearing off his shirt. Tsukiyama shook his head, and fought against him.

"Disobeying me again." Kaneki said. "What is wrong with you today?" Tsukiyama took advantage of the boys confusion, and pushed him off of him.

"Let me talk!" Tsukiyama yelled, but Kaneki didn't seem to hear him. Clearly in shock that Tsukiyama had actually pushed him.

"Do you want to fight, Tsukiyama?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Tsukiyama did the only thing that seemed rational. Don't run. That would make Kaneki think he was hiding something. Don't punch him. That would start a fight for sure. Tsukiyama did the next best thing. He slapped him. The loud noise from the brave slap echoed throughout the soundproof room, and Kaneki stood in shock, his eyes wide. He probably would have struck Tsukiyama back, if he hadn't noticed the tears streaming down the older man's face. Tsukiyama took the silence as his chance to talk.

"I don't want to do this anymore." He managed to chock out. Kaneki's brow furrowed, and his mouth set into a scowl.

"The perverted, Tsukiyama Shuu doesn't want to have sex with me anymore. Don't make me laugh. You've been after me since Anteiku." He said in a low voice. Tsukiyama shook his head.

"It's not that I don't want to do this things with you anymore, Kaneki. I do. But if we do it, I want it to be  _us_  doing it. Not you, and your fantasy of a human!" Tsukiyama shouted. Kaneki placed a well aimed hit to the side of Tsukiyama's face, that sent him flying into the bookshelf behind him.

"What are you saying?" Kaneki asked approaching the Tsukiyama, that laid under a pile of books.

" _I love you._ " Tsukiyama said quietly. "But I'm not going to subject myself to this if the feeling is not mutual." He finished, pulling books off of himself, and standing up, and out of the pile.

"Don't be disgusting." Kaneki whispered, his eyes turned away from the older man, and his hand scratching his jaw. Tsukiyama starred up at the boy for a moment, not even trying to stop the tears that began to fall down his face.

"I see." He said picking up his jacket from the floor. "I'll leave the pin number to my savings account in the mailbox." Tsukiyama said, pulling his arm through the jacket. Kaneki stood, still gazing at the pile of books. "Use whatever previsions you may need. I will, of course continue to fund your group. Please have Banjo-san contact me with information of the next raid." Tsukiyama pulled the bedroom door open, and closed it quickly, walking toward the front door, ignoring the eyes that followed him the entire way.

"So that's it? You're going to let your shitty emotions get in the way of the group?!" Kaneki yelled after him. Tsukiyama bit his lip, his hand hovering over the front door handle. He was tempted to turn back around, and explain himself further.

"Goodbye, Kaneki-kun." He said, opening the door, and closing it with a soft thud. He would not admit that he cried during the six block walk home that night.

**A/N- Reviews make chapters post faster. That is it. That is the secret to a finished fanfic. Review. You're welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks for the adorable comments. I loved reading them, they really inspire me to write more. Here is the second chapter. I'm not sure when I will have the third chapter up. Maybe late tonight, or probably tomorrow. Cheers, Loves.**

Saying that it wasn't awkward in the group during the next few weeks would have been a blatant lie. There was less laughter, less teasing, and Kaneki had been quite on edge lately. He would always retire to his room early, and the others noticed that whenever Hinami would bring up "Flower man." he would visibly stiffen. The others knew better than to comment on his actions as of late.

"The next raid will be here, at the abandon office building at the edge of the second ward." Kaneki said in a monotone voice, pointing at a map that sat on the table. The rest of the group, excluding Tsukiyama, sat around him. "I want Banjo, and you guys to move around to this entrance." Kaneki said, pointing at a small black square on the map. "I'll come in through here." He finished letting his finger slide down the map and point to a patchy forest area.

"What about Doves?" One of Banjo's gas mask lackeys asked. Kaneki looked up at him with tired eyes.

"This information is out of Dove reach. I doubt if they even know about the doctor." Kaneki said. Once the plan was finalized, and everybody dispersed to get their gear ready for the upcoming raid that night Banjo approach Kaneki. Cautiously, and quietly.

"Should I inform Tsukiyama-san?" He asked, pretending not to notice Kaneki's gaze harden as a response to the question.

"We don't need him. We only need his capital." Kaneki answered, scratching his chin for a moment. Banjo didn't know many things, but he did know when a fight was lost, and this one had been over before it even begun. Neither he, or the others knew the details about Kaneki, and Tsukiyama's fight, but they knew enough to not bring it up. Kaneki had accused Tsukiyama of letting his emotions jeopardize the group not three weeks ago. Since that time, Kaneki refused to give information to the Gourmet on various raids, and tactical information. This produced a number of problems. Tsukiyama was a valuable asset to the group wether Kaneki wanted to admit it or not. His human friend, Chie, served as an important informer to the group, and Tsukiyama himself was a strong ghoul that held his own in any fight. They had definitely taken a larger blow in battles without his aid., but he had a feeling that Kaneki might have taken a bigger blow than any of the rest of them.

"Look, Chie." Tsukiyama began. "I'm a grown man, I don't need you setting up blind dates for me." He said as Chie pushed him toward the coffee shop. "How do you even know another ghoul?" Tsukiyama asked incrediously.

Chie was a well liked human among the ghoul community. She had a tentative alliance with them. It was simple. Let me photograph you, and I will give false information to Doves on your whereabouts. The particular ghoul that she had set her dear friend up with this fine evening, was the younger brother of a certain serial eating ghoul she had been photographing as of late. Tsukiyama, and this boy would be a terrible match for each other, but Chie would do almost anything to get her friend out of this funk he has been in lately.

"Just do this for me, Shuu." Chie snapped as they were entering the shop. She made quick work of quickly locating Tsukiyama's blind date. Tsukiyama paled at the boy's appearance. He wasn't sure if Chie did it on purpose, but the boy looked identical to Kaneki did in his Anteiku days. Black hair, gray eyes, a soft, round face, and a slim build.

"Hi." the boy said as Chie, and Tsukiyama approached the table. "I'm Inuya Itamashi, but you can call me Inuya." He said winking, and extending his hand. Tsukiyama smiled, and slipped his hand into the boys, and shaking it firmly.

"Shuu." He said, feeling somewhat pressured to return the new ghouls favor, and allowing him to be called by his first name. Chie smiled, and excused herself. Tsukiyama vaguely noted that she walked to the camera shop across the street.

"You're Tsukiyama Shuu, right? The gourmet?" Inuya asked, sitting back down in his seat. Tsukiyama nodded. "That is so cool! Your family is really well known here. You've been kinda inactive lately though." He mumbled toward the end. Tsukiyama pretended not to hear that last bit.

"So what are some hobbies of yours?" Tsukiyama asked, faking a happy demeanor. In reality he wanted nothing more than to get out of here as soon as possible. He sensed the boy had a unappealing personality.

"I really like video games oh, and eating of course." He said, sending a wink toward Tsukiyama.  _Kill me now_. Tsukiyama thought, but kept a smile plastered on his face.

"Do you like books?" Tsukiyama asked with a hopeful twinge in his voice. Inuya's face scrunched up, and he shook his head.

"No, I think books are pretty boring. Not enough build in them." Tsukiyama took that as a huge red flag, and began collecting up his things at once.

"Tsukiyama?" a voice asked. Tsukiyama glanced toward the owner of the voice, and met eyes with Banjo standing at the counter holding six cups of black coffee.

"Banjo?" Tsukiyama asked. He was clearly not expecting one of the team members to show up at the secluded coffee shop, but he supposed they probably thought better of going to Anteiku also.

"Shuu? Who is this?" Banjo only then seemed to notice Inuya sitting at the other end of the booth. His brow raised when Inuya referred to Tsukiyama by his given name.

"A friend." Tsukiyama said, grabbing his coat, and ushering Banjo outside, barely taking time to give his failed date a passing wave over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Tsukiyama asked when they were outside in the brisk cold. Tsukiyama's words took the physical form of steam in the afternoon winter air.

"Kaneki wanted coffee." Tsukiyama said, gesturing to this cups in his hand. Tsukiyama flinched slightly at the mention of the boys name, but continued on with the conversation.

"And the next raid? I haven't gotten any information from you yet." He continued on. Banjo's eyes darted from the Gourmet's face, and was instead far more interested in the sidewalk.

"Kaneki hasn't been doing raids lately." Banjo said.  _That's a lie._ Tsukiyama thought to himself immediately.

"Oh..." He said. "Well do you need help carrying those back to the apartment?" Tsukiyama offered. A part of him wanted Banjo to say no, but a part also wanted any kind of excuse to see Kaneki.

"Oh, no." Banjo dismissed with a laugh. "I've got it." Tsukiyama nodded and shoved his hands into his pocket, and brought out his wallet.

"Here." He said fishing around for a bit before he pulled out a few prepaid visa cards. "Give these to Hinami for me? She is growing like a weed, and should get new clothes." Banjo nodded, and tucked the cards into his back pocket. Prepaid visa cards, or cash were a necessity for any ghoul. Seeing as how credit, and debt cards can be traced easily.

"Have a good day, Tsukiyama." Banjo said, his voice laced with sadness. Tsukiyama gave him a tight smile, and nodded. He stood in the same spot for a while watching Banjo's back retreat down the sidewalk.

"Did you get it?" Kaneki asked as soon as Banjo entered the apartment. Balancing the coffee on one arm, and opening the door with the other. It was at this time he briefly thought that he should have reconsidered Tsukiyama's offer for help.

"I did." Banjo said, handing Kaneki a dark roast, and placing the others on the counter. Kaneki accepted it happily, and leaned back on the counter to enjoy the blend.

"I saw Tsukiyama there." Banjo said absentmindedly. Kaneki's coffee cup froze halfway up to his mouth, but he recovered quickly, and took a long sip.

"Oh?" He asked in a fake, disinterested voice. Banjo pulled out the prepaid cards, and laid them on the counter next to Kaneki.

"He said these are for Hinami. New clothes." He explained. Kaneki didn't say anything for a while. Instead choosing to sip his coffee thoughtfully. Banjo used the thick silence to begin setting out the coffee cups, and hang up his coat, and scarf.

"He was there alone?" Kaneki asked quietly. If Banjo hadn't have been paying attention he probably would have missed the question.

"No. He was there with a male ghoul." Banjo said, realizing that this was a very touchy subject that he had been pulled into.

"An acquaintance ?" Kaneki asked, putting down his coffee. His voice hardened.

"Well. Probably more than an acquaintance. He called him 'Shuu'." Banjo said, and quickly left the room. Knowing that he no longer wanted to stay in a room while Kaneki processed such information. From his bedroom, he heard the rustle of a coat, and the front door open, and slam shut.

"Thanks for watching the house for me, Chie." Tsukiyama said, pulling on his scarf. Chie nodded, and sprawled out on her friends expensive couch, and began flipping through the channels of his rarely used cable. He would have gotten rid of it already if Hinami, and Chie hadn't have taken a liking to it.

"Sure, sure. Go get your food." Chie said, waving him off. Tsukiyama had a lucrative deal going with some forest rangers. This forest was a popular place for suicides, and Tsukiyama collected the bodies on a weakly basis. Only having to grease a few park rangers along the way.

"Right. I'll be back soon than!" He said shutting the door behind him. Chie watched T.V for a while. Watching various television shows before getting bored of them. The only other interesting option was to snoop around Tsukiyama's apartment. She had gone through his book shelves, bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom before the doorbell rang. Chie immediately took out her cell phone, and speed dialed Tsukiyama. It rang once, twice, and three times before he picked up.

"Hello? Chie? Is something wrong?" Tsukiyama's voice came through the speakers. The ringing of the doorbell became more persistent.

"Somebodies at the door." Chie said. Tsukiyama paused on the other line, and answered.

"There is a panel next to the door. Press the power button, and you should be able to talk to whoever is there. I want a name." Tsukiyama said. Chie followed his instructions, and pressed the gray button next to the speaker panel implanted in the door.

"Who is it?" She asked tentatively. No voice answered her back. Instead a static filled silence met her question, and she could almost hear Tsukiyama nervously waiting for a reply on the other line of her cell phone.

"Who are you?" The voice answered back. She heard Tsukiyama intake a breath, before he said.

"Let him in, Chie. I'll be home soon." he hung up. Chie pressed the unlock button next to the speaker, and a loud beep filled the apartment signaling that somebody was coming through the front building door. Finally, the front door Tsukiyama's apartment swung open, and in the doorway stood a young man with white hair, gray eyes, and a black t-shirt, and jeans.

"You must be Kaneki." Chie said instantly while backing away from the ghoul, and taking his picture quickly. Every picture she took with her camera, sent digital copy to her laptop at home. The last picture she took would likely be a photo of her killer. She had faith that Tsukiyama would avenge her. However, with this one she wasn't quite sure.

"Who are you?" Kaneki asked again stepping into the apartment.

"Tsukiyama's friend." She replied taking a step back in response to his advance. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to talk to him." Kaneki said, and Chie puffed her chest out awkwardly. Tsukiyama was a lot stronger than her. Both mentally, and emotionally, but every now, and than she feels the urge to stand up for her friend like anybody would.

"Why do you think you deserve to talk to him?" Chie asked bravely. Kaneki looked slightly taken back before answering.

"One of my men saw him at a cafe. I'm concerned he was selling information about our cause." There are few things in this world that could piss Hori Chie off. That was one of them.

"That was a date!" Chie yelled loudly. Kaneki already suspected that it was a date, however he didn't react to having the information confirmed. "I set that up! Too help Tsukiyama! After  _you_ used him, and hurt him!" Chie yelled, and Kaneki didn't defend himself. He stood in shock in the doorway glancing off into a different direction other than the angry human girl in front of him. However, he was surprised. Surprised that this small human was stepping to him. Surprised that Tsukiyama was friends with a human to begin with.

"You were the person that Tsukiyama had coffee with a few weeks back." He said in realization. Chie nodded curtly. "Why would you stand up for Tsukiyama knowing what he has done?" Kaneki asked in a soft voice.

"If you seriously think that Tsukiyama is a bad person, than maybe you need to look around you. Is Shuu really the worst person you have encountered?" She asked. Kaneki didn't say anything. Images of Rize, his torturer, and Mado flashed through his mind. Each he would pick Tsukiyama over any day.

"Tell me." She continued. "Were you this emotionally distraught when your precious human, and you were separated?" Chie asked. Kaneki blinked, eyes wide with sudden realization, and Chie snorted. "Didn't think so." she said. "Maybe you are confusing lust, and love." She finished. Before Kaneki could answer the front door swung open, and a panting Tsukiyama stood there. His hair disheveled, and a bag of butchered, and flesh that looked like it had been packaged in a hurry hung by his side.

"Chie." He said dropping his bags, bypassing Kaneki, and hugging the girl tightly. Kaneki watched on in awe at the affection the Gourmet showed to the small human. Which was apparently not a new thing, because the girl barely reacted to his touch. She was neither shocked, not did she pull away in fear. She had complete trust that Tsukiyama was not about to hurt her. "Are you okay?" Tsukiyama asked checking over her, looking for any signs of struggle, or injury.

"I'm fine. I am going to go though." She said throwing her jacket over her shoulders. "I'll call you later." With that, she walked past the white haired ghoul without even a passing glance. Instead, if you looked closely you might have been able to see her tiny nose stick up in the air as she walked past.

"Tsukiyama-san." Kaneki said once the door swung shut once more, and they were alone. Tsukiyama shed off his coat, and scarf, hanging it up on the hook to his right. He sniffed, and ran a trembling hand through his hair.

"Kaneki-kun. What can I do for you?"

**A/N- Let me know what you think. Sorry if it is not a good as chapter one. I had crazy motivation last night. Not sure when the last chapter will be up. It depends on how motivated I am. It will be up though. Just how soon depends on motivation levels.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, but there may be a bonus chapter if people show enough interest.

**A/N- Last chapter. Enjoy.**

 

“Why are you here?” Tsukiyama asked, leaning back against his couch, arms folded across his chest, and his eyes averted to a different area of the room. An area that did not contain Kaneki. Kaneki sighed, but didn’t answer. Too be completely honest, Kaneki wasn’t even sure why he was here. Once he heard the news of Tsukiyama’s ‘date’ he knew he had to at least talk to Tsukiyama. He wasn’t sure what it was he wanted from the Ghoul. Did he want Tsukiyama to agree to their deal once more? That probably wasn’t it. Besides, after Tsukiyama stopping ‘helping’ Kaneki, he hasn’t had anymore sexual problems concerning his human friend. All the needs, and dreams, and fantasies stopped. Kaneki had made sure they stopped when he had a dream about a week ago where, instead of Hide, he was doing lewd things with a certain purple haired ghoul instead. Upon waking up, he quickly shoved those memories to the back of his mind. However, standing here finally looking upon Tsukiyama, those memories were resurfacing once more. 

 “I just wanted to talk.” Kaneki finally answered. Tsukiyama’s brow furrowed at his answer, and he gestured to a chair that sat across from his couch. Kaneki hesitantly walked over, and sat down.  

“I want you to come back to the group.” Kaneki blurted out. Tsukiyama gave a short, humorless laugh. 

“I wasn’t aware that I was kicked out of the group.” Tsukiyama said bitterly. Whatever tone his voice may adopt, he couldn’t help his eyes wander over the object of his affections. His facial muscles soften as the traveled over the boy’s guilty expression.  

“I’m sorry that I withheld information from you Tsukiyama.” Kaneki said boldly. Tsukiyama raised his eyebrows as if to say, _Yes go on._ “And I’m sorry that I haven’t been putting your feelings first lately.” Kaneki finished. Tsukiyama smiled a genuine smile. It sure didn’t take much for him to forgive Kaneki. “It’s just,” Kaneki began again, “The things you’ve done in the past... I’m not sure how I am supposed to feel about them now.” Tsukiyama sighed, and his smile left along with his glint of hope. 

“People change, Kaneki. I was hallow, and empty back then.” Tsukiyama explained. Kaneki nodded, taking in the information. He got up from his chair, and walked over to the couch that Tsukiyama sat on, and crouched down beside him.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been a hypocrite lately. I tell you not to let your feelings jeopardize our group, and I ran over here, hours before a mission, after hearing you had a date.” Kaneki said with a laugh, and ran a hand through his white hair. _So there is a mission._ Tsukiyama thought to himself. Tsukiyama opened his mouth to answer, but Kaneki silenced him with a finger. 

“I expected you to change your ways when you joined the group, and now that you have I brushed it off as an act. I used you, and threw aside your feelings, and I’m sorry.” Kaneki said, suddenly leaning forward, and wrapping his arms around Tsukiyama, pulling him in for a hug. Tsukiyama was in shock at first, but soon dissolved into Kaneki’s gentle touch, and wrapped his arms around the boy also. 

“It’s okay Kaneki.” Tsukiyama said, his hands finding Kaneki’s soft, white hair, and tangling themselves in it happily. Kaneki leaned back slowly, and caught Tsukiyama’s eyes, and held them for a brief second before letting them flick down to his lips, and back up to his eyes. Tsukiyama knew at once what Kaneki wanted to do. As Kaneki leaned in, Tsukiyama pulled back quickly. Seeing the other ghoul’s hesitance, Kaneki pulled back immediately. 

“I’m sorry.” Kaneki stammered, “I just thought, I mean what with uh- I thought maybe we could-” Tsukiyama mimicked Kaneki’s earlier motion, and silenced him with a finger to his lips. Kaneki calmed down, and gazed at Tsukiyama who moved his finger from the boys lips, and rested his hand upon his cheek. 

“I still definitely feel that way about you, Kaneki.” Tsukiyama said, and noted the way Kaneki’s eyes lit up. “But I’m not ready to start such a physical relationship with you after what happened.” Kaneki’s face fell. “I need to know that Hide is no longer the object of your affections.” Kaneki rolled his eyes, but nuzzled into Tsukiyama’s warm hand. 

“I think,” Kaneki began, “that for the longest time I confused lust, and love.” he admitted. “I love Hide as a friend, and I’ll admit I was attracted to him also. I think that combination caused me to become confused.” Tsukiyama smiled. 

“Well if you don’t need time, I sure do.” he said. Kaneki nodded, and wrapped his hand tentatively around Tsukiyama’s. 

“Would you be okay with kind of starting over?” Kaneki asked softly. Tsukiyama became confused. 

“Start over? How so?” He asked. 

“Well we kind of did everything backwards. Maybe you would be open to going on a date with me tomorrow night, and we can go from there?” Kaneki asked. Tsukiyama wasn’t sure he could smile any bigger. This was definitely not the direction he pictured this spontaneous visit going. 

“I would love that.” Tsukiyama said. Kaneki smiled back at the man, and stood up, Tsukiyama soon following his action. Kaneki began to walk toward his apartment door. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at six?” Kaneki asked. He seemed to morph back into his Anteiku days. Back into that soft, innocent boy. However he had a confidence about him that nobody could dispute. 

“Tomorrow at six.” Tsukiyama said, but than remembered. “Is there a raid tonight?” Kaneki’s eyes widened, apparently caught in the act.  

“Yes.” He admitted. “But it is just a small one. You don’t need to worry about it. I’ll make sure to work you extra hard during the next one.” Kaneki said jokingly. Tsukiyama agreed, and opened the door for Kaneki, who was suddenly looking torn by a mental decision. Thinking to risk it, he leaned forward, and planted a soft, wet kiss on Tsukiyama’s cheek. 

“See you tomorrow.” He said, quickly closing the door behind him. Tsukiyama didn’t move from that spot until much, much later. 

~

“Do you really think that it is necessary to buy a completely new outfit for this date?” Chie asked walking alongside Tsukiyama eating a candy bar. “I mean have you seen your closet?” Tsukiyama rolled his eyes at her mentality. 

“Of course it is. This is special. I can’t just pull something out of my closet and throw it on.” Tsukiyama huffed. Chie knew better than to retort Tsukiyama’s fashion sense. Staying quiet until eventually, they turned into a large Mens Wear house department store. 

“The only logical conclusion would to let me pick out your outfit.” Chie said, throwing her food in a thrash can when she noticed the “No outside food.” sign above the door. 

“But if you picked out my clothes than I won’t be me will I? You should always be yourself on a date.” Tsukiyama said, shedding out a bit of wisdom that Chie rolled her eyes to. 

“You will probably pick something neon orange with stripes or polkadots.” Chie said. “I’ve known you for eight years. I’ll pick something that screams Tsukiyama Shuu, but not stalker at the same time.” Chie declared grabbing a small clothes basket from the front desk. 

“Now go pick out some shoes, and I’ll bring clothes to you so you can try them on.” Tsukiyama steered his direction toward the shoes, and began scanning various buckles, and latches. 

“Plain, black shoes, Shuu.” He heard Chie call from an aisle or two away. He grumbled, and picked up a pair of black oxfords in his size. He sat at the shoe station for a while before holding the shoes in his hands as he waited for Chie. Finally, she showed up with only a shirt, a cardigan, and a pair of pants. 

“Here.” She said handing the outfit to him. Tsukiyama raised his eyebrows at her choice in clothes. 

“This is it? One outfit?” Chie shrugged. 

“I work fast. Besides I think this one is a winner. Go try it on.” Chie said pushing him toward the dressing rooms. 

Tsukiyama sighed, and locked the door behind him. He laid out Chie’s choice in clothes on the bench to his left. It consisted of three pieces. A plain, charcoal gray cardigan that went to his elbow, and stopped there. A black, and dark blue pin stripe t-shirt with a short V-neck, and a pair of black straight leg jeans. It was very coordinated, and low key than most of his clothes. Tsukiyama honestly thought that the outfit was going to be plain, and boring however when he finally put on all the clothes he was pleasantly surprised by how well they worked together. He slipped the black shoes onto his feet, and fixed his hair in the mirror before stepping out to show Chie. 

“How do I look?” He asked, spreading his arms out, and turning around so she can see the entire outfit. 

“Normal. But also very attractive.” Chie said. Tsukiyama smiled at Chie, and thanked her. 

“I’ll take these I suppose.” He said walking back into the dressing room to change back into his more boisterous clothes. 

                                                                                      ~ < 3 ~

 

Tsukiyama stepped out of the shower, and glanced at the clock on his bathroom radio. It read 5:15. He would have 45 minutes to dry his hair, dress, and lock up before Kaneki came over to get him. He quickly set out his hair dryer, and hair straightener to heat up. He reached into his cabinet, and grabbed some hair putty, hair spray, and tooth brush. He had just barely brushed his teeth when the doorbell rang. 

“Who in the...” Tsukiyama muttered throwing on a robe over just his towel that was wrapped low on his hips, he trudged toward the door opening it with a flourish. There stood Kaneki, who was looking nervous. Scratching his neck, and eyes wide out of shock when he saw Tsukiyama’s lack of attire. 

“You’re early!” Tsukiyama exclaimed pulling Kaneki into the apartment, and shutting the door behind him before one of his neighbors saw him naked in the hallway. Kaneki laughed, and averted his eyes. 

“Yeah, Banjoe wanted the apartment for something, and kicked me out.” Kaneki muttered. 

“Well, I’m just getting ready now. Take a seat, and give me a couple minutes will you?” Tsukiyama said, handing Kaneki the remote to his TV. 

“Take all the time you need. Reservations aren’t until 6:30.” Kaneki called back. In the bathroom he shed his robe, and towel off, and opened the door of the bathroom, throwing both things in the direction of the hamper on the other side of his bedroom, and closed the door once more. He made quick work of his hair, Blow drying it, and putting a small amount of putty in his hair to keep it swooped to one side, and out of his eyes. He subconsciously reached for his outfit before realizing that it was still sitting in the Wear House shopping bag in the kitchen on the table. Tsukiyama couldn’t retrieve itbecause he had already gotten rid of his robe. 

“Kaneki?” Tsukiyama called, opening the door just a crack. Enough for only his voice to travel through even though Kaneki had seen him naked tons of times. 

“Yeah?” Kaneki asked approaching the bathroom door. 

“Can you grab my clothes for me off the table in the kitchen?” Tsukiyama asked. He heard Kaneki chuckle lightly, and retreat for a moment before coming back with the shopping bag. 

“Why didn’t you just walk out and grab them? I’ve seen your ass tons of times.” Kaneki said. Tsukiyama felt himself blush, and was glad that there was a door between them. I snatched the bag quickly mumbling something in anger, and closed the door. Pretending not to hear Kaneki laugh on the other side. 

 

~

 

“You said reservations.” Tsukiyama said. “At a human restaurant? That’s a terrible choice for a date, Kaneki-Kun.” Tsukiyama said, and Kaneki laughed. Tsukiyama loved that sound. 

“No, I have an informer who runs a ghoul bar. I pulled a favor, and got the place reserved tonight.” Kaneki said. They were walking side by side down the sidewalk, and Tsukiyama wished he had brought a larger coat. He tried to suppress the chills that ran down his arms, but had no such luck. 

“Are you cold?” Kaneki asked him, giving him a pointed side glance. 

“Of course not.” He answered, yet he felt Kaneki’s warm hand wrap itself around his own. He blushed loudly, and bit his lip at his, and Kaneki’s intertwined fingers. 

“Here we are.” Kaneki said opening the door for him. Tsukiyama thanked him and quickly walked into the dimly lit bar. There was nobody in sight, but a few bottles of blood had been left out on the counter, and there were two plates of food sitting there also. 

“I figured something simple would work.” Kaneki admitted pulling off Tsukiyama’s light jacket, and hanging it next to his own. 

“It’s perfect.” Tsukiyama said turning to Kaneki. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to lean over, and kiss the boy, but he held out. He was the one who requested some time after all. 

“Here.” Kaneki pulled out a chair for Tsukiyama to sit on. Tsukiyama sat, and watched at Kaneki poured him a glass of warm blood, and slid it toward him. “That human girl.” Kaneki began. 

“Chie.” Tsukiyama corrected him. 

“Yeah, Chie.” Kaneki said. “I was kinda curious about her. How did you become such close friends with a human?” He asked. Tsukiyama thought back to his high school days, and smiled with found memories. He was quite the rambunctious teenager back in those days. 

“Chie took a picture of me eating once, and said if I killed her she would post it on her blog for the entire school.” Tsukiyama admitted. “The girl made me take her out for ice cream, and she continued to black mail me. I admired her spunk, so I invited her out to watch me eat. Even when I threatened to drop her out of an eight story window, she calmly took a picture. I admired that.” Tsukiyama finished. 

“So you just let her live?” Kaneki asked. Tsukiyama shrugged. 

“She amused me. She was like a pet. And I was quite a risk taker. Now she does things like house sit for me, and works as an informer for the group. She is a very valued friend.” Tsukiyama said. Kaneki shifted in his seat. 

“She set up that date between you, and that boy right?” Kaneki asked. Tsukiyama wasn’t sure how Kaneki knew that, but he figured Banjoe must have told him. 

“She did.” Tsukiyama answered quietly. 

“Did you like him?” Kaneki asked quietly, fiddling with his glass. 

“Oh, no.” Tsukiyama said with a wave, and a laugh. “He was terribly boring.” Kaneki let a small smile pull at his lips before he looked up. 

“But you allowed him to call you Shuu.” Kaneki said, blushing at saying the older ghoul’s name. 

“You can call me Shuu as well, Kaneki-kun.” Tsukiyama teased, leaning toward him, and laying his hand on Kaneki’s arm. 

“Only if you call me Ken.” Kaneki said playing along. Tsukiyama smiled, the dim light of the bar playing in his eyes. 

“Of course, Ken.” He said bringing his glass up to his lips, and taking a long sip. Kaneki smiled back. 

                                                                                      ~

“That was nice.” Tsukiyama said on the walk back. Kaneki’s coat was draped over his shoulders, and their hands were intertwined between them. 

“I’m glad you liked it, Shuu.” Kaneki said, rubbing his thumb along the back of Tsukiyama’s chilled hand. “Does this mean you agree to a romantic relationship with me?” he asked playfully as they approached the street that Tsukiyama’s apartment was on. 

“Probably.” Tsukiyama teased back. He sighed into the cold night, and leaned his head down on Kaneki’s shoulder, who in turn rested his chin on Tsukiyama’s head. “You know.” Tsukiyama mumbled.

“Relationships can have certain perks.” he continued. “Sometimes, sexual perks....” He finished. He knew that he wanted to continue this relationship with Kaneki, but there was no need to rush. They could take their time with this. 

“I’m ready when you are.” Kaneki said as they stopped in front of Tsukiyama’s apartment. 

“Well, you will be the first to know.” Tsukiyama promised standing side by side with Kaneki, both their hands entangled between them. “Hopefully this will be okay for right now.” Tsukiyama said, nodding to their hands. Kaneki smiled. 

“This is perfect.” He said. Tsukiyama looked away, and blushed. 

“You could probably also get away with kissing me if you wanted too.” He mumbled. He heard Kaneki laugh, and he felt him drop their hands, and instead gently cradle his face.

“Of course, Shuu.” Kaneki mumbled, pulling Tsukiyama’s lips toward his gently, and allowed them to meet in a soft dance. Tsukiyama let his eye flutter closed, and wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s waist quickly. Pressing himself closer, letting his lips part, and fold themselves nicely around Kaneki’s. 

All to soon, did Kaneki pull away with a wet sound of parting, and a sting of saliva connecting the two. Kaneki laughed.

“Goodnight, Shuu.” He said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Goodnight, Ken.” Tsukiyama muttered watching his newly acquainted boyfriend walk the six blocks back to the groups apartment. 

 

**A/N- So this was the official last chapter, but I was thinking of doing a bonus chapter about Tsukiyama, and Kaneki’s new and improved sex life. However, I’ll only do that if people show interest, since sex scenes aren’t my favorite to write. So if you are interested, leave a comment bellow.**

 


	4. Extra chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the extra chapter. It took a while for me to write, but a lot of people said it would round out the story nicely so I went ahead and did if for you guys. It’s been a while since I wrote this story. Almost a month. I’m gonna write a bonus chapter now. Why would a gay girl write a story about two boys having sex? Because my trashy shipping emotions overpower by hesitance with the male genitalia. That is why.

 

Kaneki held the twenty dollar bill before him, perfectly between two fingers as he stood before the door that led out of the apartment. Hinami stood before him, the perfect picture of an innocent fifteen year old girl. A ghoul fifteen year old girl. Eye contact remained unbroken between the two. Diligent remained strong.

“Forty.” Hinami said, and Kaneki sighed.

“What are you going to do with forty dollars?” He asked. Hinami huffed, and crossed her arms across her small chest.

“What are you going to do with Flower Man when I leave?” She asked. Kaneki blushed, and pulled out his wallet with a grumble, flipping it open, and leafing through his cash.

“I’ll give you thirty.” He retorted. Hinami shook her head.

“No way. The new book I want is at least twenty five, before tax. I want thirty five.” Hinami reasoned. That was a lie of course. The book actually only cost 15 dollars before tax, but she wanted to get a new dress, and maybe some coffee.

“If I give you thirty five, I might as well give you forty!” Kaneki protested, and watched at the teenage con artist depleted his funds.

“DEAL!” Hinami exclaimed snatching away Kaneki’s last two twenty dollar bills that he had to his name. She pulled on her jacket, and scarf and skipped out the front door.

“See you later, big brother!” She said happily, pocketing the money. Kaneki sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

“5 o’clock!” He yelled at her retreating back, and closed the door behind her. He glanced at the clock. It was almost noon, and Tsukiyama was supposed to get here by twelve-thirty. He had been preparing for this ever since his boyfriend of almost a year had told him that he was ready to move their physical relationship to the next level. Kaneki was a honest surprised that Tsukiyama wanted to wait this long, but he blamed it on needing time to work out personal problems, and his own opinion about himself.

Kaneki waited patiently like the respectable boyfriend he was, though that didn’t mean he wasn’t tired of getting reaquainted with his hand most nights. And Kaneki had lost many funds bribing all of his teammates to leave the house for the afternoon. In hindsight they probably could have just used Tsukiyama’s flat, but Kaneki wanted to prove that he was committed to Tsukiyama’s happiness.

After tidying up a bit, and placing most things where Kaneki wanted them to be the doorbell rang ten minutes before 12:30. Kaneki ran to open the door for his boyfriend, who stood there in black straight jeans, and a purple sweater.

“Hey, hun.” Kaneki said, leaning up to give him a kiss on the lips. Tsukiyama gladly returned it, and gave Kaneki a brief hug.

“So what is on the plan for the afternoon?” Tsukiyama asked playfully, even though they had both agreed on todays activities beforehand.

“I was thinking we could start with a movie?” Kaneki asked. Tsukiyama smiled, and followed Kaneki to the bedroom. This particular room was something that Tsukiyama had once dreaded entering, and even when Kaneki and himself entered a full consenting relationship he still had mixed emotions about it. But since then it had been the holding place of many movie nights, cuddle episodes, and makeout sessions that Tsukiyama could count.

Kaneki had somehow acquired a large amount of pillows. They were propped up against the headboard, and created a sort of a nest on the large bed. Two wine glasses, and a bottle of blood sat on the night stand. Kaneki led him to the bed, and set him down on the edge as he moved to insert his first movie into the dvd player. Knowing that it’s contents would be irrelevant. When the movie began to play, he moved back, and laid against the pillow that propped him up into a half sitting, half lying position. He opened up his arms, and Tsukiyama curled into his chest as the opening credits began to play. However neither really began watching the movie, as Kaneki’s hand immediately started trailing down Tsukiyama’s hips, and legs. He heard his boyfriend chuckle at his eagerness.

“And here I thought I might be able to make it through the actor listings.” Tsukiyama muttered, but turned, and began laying small kisses on the inside of his boyfriends neck all the same.

“We can watch the movie if you want.” Kankei muttered.

“You have it on DVD, we can watch it later.” Tsukiyama replied as his hand came, and began moving up Kaneki’s plain t-shirt. He stifled a sigh from the feeling of his cold hand splayed across his stomach. His hand came up to Tsukiyama’s jaw and he cupped it, and pulled his face to his own and kissing him on the lips gently. Although the tenderness didn’t last for long when it was Tsukiyama who began opening up Kaneki’s mouth with more insistent kisses.

When things began to become too heated for single side kissing, Tsukiyama repositioned himself hovering above Kaneki’s chest, his knees on either side.

“God, you’re so hot like this.” Tsukiyama muttered, kissing down his boyfriends stomach.

“Oh god Shuu.” Kaneki exclaimed when Tsukiyama (Shuu) reached the sensitive skin of his groin. Shuu smirked against the soft skin of Ken’s neck, and chin.

“Are you going to take this off?” Ken breathed, pulling up the hem of Shuu’s purple sweater. Shuu huffed in annoyance, and broke lip contact to pull the sweater over his head quickly, and swooped down to kiss his boyfriend once more.

Before long the floor was covered with discarded shirts, and pants. On the bed lay two entangled bodies. Kaneki pulled away for a moment, and leaned close to Shuu’s ear, panting hot breaths down his neck.

“Did you buy the stuff?” He asked. It took Shuu a moment to register words before he nodded quickly, and reached behind Ken, and pulled a plain brown bag out of his coat pocket, and placed it in Ken’s hand. Ken opened the bag and spread it’s contents onto the comforter of the bed. A small, clear bottle of lubricant, and a five pack of condoms.

“I got them from that sex shop on the other side of town.” Shuu said. Ken laughed, and put both things on his night stand.

“You went across down for condoms, and lube?” He muttered. Shuu felt his cheeks burn, and he ducked into Ken’s shoulder.

“I just wanted to make sure I got it right.” he muttered. Ken wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, and held him close.

“I know. Thank you for buying everything today.” Ken muttered softly. Shuu leaned up and placed a small kiss on the corner of Kaneki’s mouth.

“You’re welcome. It’s just money.” Tsukiyama never really knew the feeling of having no money or funds. In fact, since birth had had the terrible habit of throwing money around, not caring about funds or repercussions.

Kaneki began kissing down Tsukiyama’s throat, and letting his lips brush their way down his bare chest.

“I’ve been waiting for this.” Kaneki breathed, sucking on the his collar bone lightly before moving on to his next target, Tsukiyama’s nipples. Shuu let out a sharp gasp as Keneki took one greedily into his mouth. “Ah, i didn’t peg you as somebody with sensitive nipples, Shuu.” Kaneki mumbled. Shuu smirked, and reached around, gripping Kaneki’s ass firmly, loving the startled, yet pleasure moan that escaped his lips.

“I know you inside and out.” Shuu said. “I know what makes you tick, and scream. But I am all buy a mystery to you.” Kaneki looked up at Tsukiyama with admiration, but sadness. Memories of their previous, and emotionally abusive relationship came flooding back to him. Memories that he regarded with the utmost regret.

“Shuu I-” he began, but was silence by the lips of his lover.

“Don’t think about that Ken. Focus on us. Right now.” Kaneki smiled, and went back to lavishing Shuu’s nippled with attention.

“I’ll explore your entire body tonight.” He muttered. Shuu sighed happily, and threat his hands threw Ken’s hair, and gently guided him downward. Kaneki made quick work of discarding any remaining underware, and began teasing, and stroking Tsukiyama’s coc slowly. Their positions had miraculously turned. Tsukiyama let out a sharp cry, and began balling the white bed sheets up, and arching his hips into the air. Kaneki had to steady them with one had. He looked up at the love of his life through his thick eyelashes, and through the curly hair of Tsukiyama’s crotch. He watched as his boyfriends face was contorted in ecstasy, and pleasure and the act of pleasing him filled Kaneki with love. He loved this man, and he loved making Tsukiyama feel like nobody else makes him feel. He briefly wondered what kind of emotions Tsukiyama must have felt when he performed this same service for himself, but instead had to listen to Kaneki’s lewd moans of somebody elses name. If Tsukiyama moaned any other name than his Kaneki wasn’t sure if he could take it.

“Oh god Kaneki.” Tsukiyama moaned. “Oh god. I- I want.” Tsukiyama began. Kaneki began laying small kisses up the underside of his shaft.

“What do you want baby?” Kaneki muttered.

“ I want you to- to make love to me.” Kaneki stopped his actions, and glanced up at his partner. He smirked, and grabbed one of Tsukiyama’s legs under the knee, and hiked it up, and hooking it around his waist. He pulled himself off of Tsukiyama’s lower regions and began kissing Tsukiyama’s neck once more, making his way back up to his lips before kissing him deeply, and letting his tongue trace the inside of his lip. Tsukiyama moaned at the taste of himself.

Kaneki reached blindly over to his nightstand, and grabbed the supplies Tsukiyama had brought earlier. He made fast work of rolling the condom over himself, and popping the unopened tab of the lube. He wasn’t sure how STD’s worked for ghouls but until he was educated, he wasn’t taking any chances. Tsukiyama lowered himself off of the pillow pile, and laid down completely, watching Kaneki with a lustful gaze as he Kaneki poured a fair amount of the clear gel into the palm of his hand.

“Are you ready?” Kaneki asked, placing himself between his boyfriend’s legs. Tsukiyama nodded with a large smile, and spread his legs wider to accomodate kaneki.

Kaneki lowered his fingers to Tsukiyama’s entrance, and rubbed the lube around for a moment before entering a single finger. It was surprisingly lose. He sent a questionable look to Tsukiyama who blushed in response.

“It’s uh, been a while so I’ve been practicing at home.” He muttered. Kaneki’s eyes glazed over at the thought of Tsukiyama pleasuring himself in the contents of his flat alone, but calling out Kaneki’s name in desperation.

“That’s so hot. Let me watch sometime?” Kaneki moaned, inserting his finger all the way, and kissing Tsukiyama with an open and urgent mouth.

“Yes, yes.” Tsukiyama panted. “Whatever you want, just please. More.” Tsukiyama moaned. Kaneki pulled his finger out, and placed two more inside. After several minutes, and another finger added Kaneki took Tsukiyama’s state as a green light. Tsukiyama must have determined that he wasn’t moving fast enough and began thrusting down to meet Kaneki’s fingers at twice the speed, and when he pulled out Tsukiyama whimpered at the loss.

“Are you ready to take my coc?” Kaneki whispered, stroking tsukiyama a few times, before grabbing the lube, and lathering himself up. Tsukiyama moaned, and nodded against Kaneki’s chest. Kaneki smiled as he placed himself against the well stretched hole, and pushed inside. Trying to suppress the groan of satisfaction.

Tsukiyama was warm, and tight and Kaneki had to still himself for a moment while he got accustomed to the sinsation.

“Ken. Move, please.” Kaneki took the hint, and set a slow pace. Pulling out to the tip, before slamming back inside. It only took a few thrusts before he thrust a bit to the right, and brushed something that caused Tsukiyama to throw his head back, and release a loud moan.

“Right there!” Tsukiyama moaned loudly. He brought both his legs up, and around Kaneki’s slim hips, and pulled himself flush against his body, his nails scratching down Kaneki’s back. Kaneki groaned, and began leaving open mouth kisses down Tsukiyama’s neck.

Kaneki pulled out, and began setting a new, faster pace. Each time being sure to hit the small bundle of nerves. Tsukiyama was soon reduced to a quivering mess, barely able to keep himself supported, his mouth agape, and panting loudly.

“Ken.” He moaned over, and over. “God yes. Baby, right there.” He groaned.

“Fuck, Shuu. You are so hot like this. Yes god. Scream my name.” Tsukiyama let out a loud moan, and did something that Kaneki didn’t expect. He bit down on the flesh between Kaneki’s neck, and shoulder. Alarmed, Kaneki slowed his motions, but Tsukiyama only sunk his teeth in. He never took a bite. He pulled off quickly, and began licking at the wound. Pleasure coursed through his body at the action, and he began speeding up his thrusts once again.

“Oh, fuck.” Tsukiyama moaned, before clenching down hard on his boyfriends member. Kaneki moaned at the sudden tightness, and Tsukiyama felt warm liquid flow down his back side. Before he could react, Kaneki’s hand grasped Tsukiyama’s own member, and began to stroke him quickly while he rode out his own orgasm.

“God yes. Holy shit. Ken, yes! Oh God.” He screamed, feeling himself release, his hips rocking against Kaneki as he rode out his orgasm as well.

Kaneki felt his heart beat against his chest, and he held his boyfriend to him protectively, and lingered in the afterglow of their orgasms. Both panting loudly, he felt Tsukiyama lick his shoulder, and he looked at the place where his boyfriend had bit. The wound was now closed, but he was surprised to find a faint tooth mark scar on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I bit you. It was the heat of the moment.” Tsukiyama mumbled. Kaneki nodded in understanding.

“It’s okay. It’s kinda like a ghoul hickey.” Kaneki mumbled. Tsukiyama kissed his boyfriends neck quickly.

“What’s a hickey?” Tsukiyama asked. Kaneki laughed, and laid back against the pillows, and pulled Tsukiyama with him.

“I’ll tell you later. Let’s sleep now. We can clean up later.” Tsukiyama laid across his boyfriends chest, and played with his hair briefly.

“I love you.” Tsukiyama muttered, burrowing his face into his neck.

“I love you too.” Kaneki muttered. “Never leave.”

Tsukiyama smiled, and felt himself drift off to sleep, content with relaxing into the other warm body.


End file.
